terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Entity "Aegis"
Universal Entity "Aegis" '''is an extremely powerful late War-Mode boss and NPC only appearing after the Moon Lord has been defeated and the Dimensional Collision event has been started. In order for him to move in, you need to make a house out of war-mode ore blocks or bricks made out of hardmode ores, and the house must contain the "Grand Dream" painting. The NPC's only name is "Aegis". When talked to, you can choose either to buy his goods or ''Spar. ''Whenever you choose to spar, you will immediately be transported to the Arena, a biome that can only be created by choosing to spar. Universal Entity "Aegis" will then become hostile. However, if you recieve a blow that would kill you, you will not lose any items and will be transported back to where you challenged Aegis. However, he drops an EXTREMELY powerful weapon when he is defeated. Stats * 300000 HP * 350 Defense '''Phases: PHASE 1: For the first 30 seconds, Aegis will create a shield that pushes back the player from him. The shield will constantly expand, and becomes a massive danger to the player because of the medium size of the Arena. If the player falls into the void, then the sparring instantly ends. After the phase ends, a message will say in the chat "Now we Fight!" PHASE 2: Aegis will constantly rush at the player, attacking them with a multitude of weapons. Among these weapons are the Terrarian Revenge, Charybdis, True Terra Blade, and the Lunar Scythe. This phase will last until Aegis hits 150000 HP. PHASE 3: Aegis will start assulting the player with the same weapons used before, but with a much faster speed and 50% more damage. However, his defense is reduced to -1000 during this phase. It lasts until he hits 50000 HP. PHASE 4: Aegis will use the Lich Knives attempting to heal himself. He will continue to use these knives until he hits 10000 HP. PHASE 5: Aegis will reveal a brand-new weapon, the Grand Light's Axe, and attempt to slash at the player in either it's Sword mode, which specializes in quick, weak blows that charge up it's phials, or Axe mode, which specializes in blows that knock the player down, and phial attacks that have been known to devastate players, knocking them out of the Arena or halving their HP. This phase is short, but it is the most devastating of all of his phases. Although this Grand Light's Axe is not as strong as when the player wields it, Aegis's phial attacks do a fixed 1/4 of the player's total HP. Drops *'After Defeat (1st Time): 'Grand Light's Axe *'After Defeat (2nd Time): 'Lotus Blossom + New Items for sale *'After Defeat (3rd Time & Onward): 'Almighty Seal x3 +New Items for sale Selling: * Power Seal (1 Platinum Coin) * Guard Seal (1 Platinum Coin) * Recovery Seal (1 Platinum Coin) * Vigor Seal (1 Platinum Coin) AFTER 2nd DEFEAT: * Shadowbeam Staff (10 Platinum Coins) * Terrarian Revenge (50 Platinum Coins) * Charybdis (25 Platinum Coins) * True Terra Blade (50 Platinum Coins) * Lunar Scythe (50 Platinum Coins) AFTER 3rd DEFEAT: * Aegis will now sell every single item in the game for 5x their selling price. Items that have no selling price will not be sold by Aegis. Aegis will also sell items that are normally unobtainable for 99 Platinum Coins. Category:NPCs Category:War Mode Category:War Mode NPCs Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses